In the following patent literature 1, a technique related to a conventional waterproof connector is disclosed. In FIGS. 10 to 12, a waterproof connector 101 is adapted to include an outer housing 102 made of resin, an inner housing 103 made of resin, the electrical wire-equipped terminals that are not shown in the figures, and a packing mat seal 104 made of silicone rubber.
The outer housing 102 is comprised of a hood portion 105 to be engaged with a mating connector that is not shown in the figures via a front opening, and a bottom wall 106 formed and disposed at a rear end position of the hood portion 105. In the inner housing 103, there is formed thereinside an accommodation chamber which accommodates a plurality of terminal fittings of the electrical wire-equipped terminals that are not shown in the figures. In a rear wall 107 of the inner housing 103, there are formed locking projections 108 to be hooked and engaged by the bottom wall 106. The packing mat seal 104 is formed in a thick plate shape, and is provided at the bottom wall 106 of the outer housing 102. The packing mat seal 104 is sandwiched between the bottom wall 106 and the rear wall 107 of the inner housing 103. In the packing mat seal 104, there is formed a water-stopping structure 109 (a seal lip or the like) to be adhered to electrical wires connected to the terminal fittings accommodated in the accommodation chambers. Further, in the packing mat seal 104, there is also formed a water-stopping structure 110 with respect to the locking projections 108 of an inner housing 3.
In the foregoing configurations and structures, when the packing mat seal 104 is provided at the bottom wall 106 of the outer housing 102, and subsequently the inner housing 103 is inserted into the hood portion 105 of the outer housing 102, the locking projections 108 of the inner housing 103 are inserted into the water-stopping structure 110 of the packing mat seal 104. Then, when the locking projections 108 are hooked by the bottom wall 106 of the outer housing 102 penetrating the water-stopping structure 110, an integration of the outer housing 102 and the inner housing 103 is accomplished.